The Racer's Lucky Charm
by Newsiesofchicago
Summary: Madison Van-Wyck was the daughter of the mayor but instead of living the life of wealth she she became a journalist alongside her friend. This is her story of the strike.


_The Racer's Lucky Charm_

_Just recently I went to see Newsies on Broadway and decided to write this story. You don't see many Race pairings so I thought that I would write one. Keep in mind that my Race is the one played by Giuseppe Bausilio and most of the cast is the new Broadway cast. _

"Katherine! Where's my pen?" Madison Van-Wyck heard her best friend, and writing partner, Katherine Pulitzer sigh from one of the bedrooms of their shared apartment.

"Maddie, why don't you look instead of asking me to? I have to get dressed and get my notes together. Don't forget we have to review the show tonight!" Madison rolled her eyes and started rooting through the piles on her desk that was dominated mostly by her typewriter. She finally found her pen as Katherine exited her room wearing her favorite purple ensemble. When she saw her friend, she tutted at the state of her hair.

"Maddie, did you not fix your hair this morning?" She picked up a brush from the bureau mirror and started to work it through her friend's auburn hair.

"We're going to be late. Darcy should be here by now." Madison smiled at the mention of her and Katherine's friend and frequent chaperone to work at the New York Sun. Between Darcy, Bill, Katherine, and Madison, they represented the children of the most rich and powerful men in the city. Whenever they went out as a group, they made a diverse spectacle. Bill with his black curls and dark chocolate brown eyes, Darcy with his dusty blond hair and storm grey eyes, Katherine with her hazel ringlets and green eyes, and Madison with her wavy auburn hair and sky blue eyes. They mismatched beyond reason.

"There! Done." Katherine finished up brushing and put the brush down. The doorbell rang and Madison got up to answer the door. When she opened it there stood Darcy in his tan suit with his hands behind his back.

"Darcy! Right on time as always."

Madison smiled and then called back into the apartment.

"Katherine! Let's go! Darcy's here!" Katherine rushed to the door and greeted Darcy with a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Darcy offered his arms to the two girls.

"Ready Miss Plumber and Miss Alitair?" He said teasing them about their pen names. They had chosen to write under the fake names so that they would be treated as normal journalists and not as the daughters of their rich and powerful fathers. Madison good-naturedly teased him back.

"Careful Darc. If you continue on like that, you'll turn into Bill." Darcy chuckled and they started walking down the streets towards the office of the New York Sun. They probably looked a sight. Darcy, with his pressed and starched suit and wire-rimmed glasses, escorting Katherine on his right dressed in her purple dress with the matching jacket and Madison on his left in her midnight blue skirt and cream shirtwaist. As they made their way down Duane Street, Madison stopped at the sound of shouting coming from a building with a sign above the door that said "Newsboy's Lodging House".

"Wait Darcy, Katherine. Listen." As they stood there, Madison could here the voices coming from the building.

"I was havin' the most beautiful dream. My lips is still tinglin'!" The voice sounded wistful.

"A pretty goil?" A slightly sarcastic sounding voice asked him. The first voice replied.

"A leg a' lamb." After a few seconds, the second boy exclaimed, "Hey! That's my cigar!" The first boy replied. "You'll steal annuder." A third boy joined into the conversation.

"Hey, look! It's bath time at the zoo." Katherine looked questioningly at Madison.

"Who are they?" Madison replied.

"Judging by the sign, I'd say that they're newsies." Darcy looked exasperated.

"If you two don't stop jawing, you're going to be late." They set off again but were soon stopped by one of the boys coming out of the building. He tugged on his suspenders and widened his eyes.

"Whoo! Hello, hello, hello Beautifuls!" Madison scoffed at the boy's antics. Then a taller boy with brown hair that was wearing a blue button down shirt and brown vest pushed down the flirt's head and moved him out of the way.

"Step down, Romeo. Nothing what concerns you here." He focused his attention on Katherine.

"Hello Miss. May I interest you in the latest headline?" Katherine shook her head and tried to move past the boy.

"The paper isn't out yet." The boy removed his hat and said.

"I would be delighted to deliver it to you personally." His friends sniggered at the thinly veiled innuendo and Darcy tried to push past the boy but Katherine stopped him and she looked like she had an idea.

"I've got a headline for you. Cheeky Boy Gets Nothing For His Troubles!" As she said this she made a gesture to imitate a headline being spelled out in midair. She them pushed past the boy who had a shocked expression on his face. Madison chuckled as Katherine and Darcy kept walking. She hung back. The boy who was addressed as Romeo patted the boy on the back saying.

"Back to the bench, slugger, you struck out." The boy stumbled dramatically after Katherine. He wailed.

"Crushed!" Madison chuckled.

"You should be, with a rejection like that." The boys all noticed her and most of them took of their caps. Romeo tried again to flirt.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel to me." Madison looked him up and down and chuckled.

"Nice try Romeo, but no cigar." The boy stood there with his mouth hanging open as his friends laughed. A newsies with black hair and a cigar hanging out of his mouth sidled up to her.

"So what's your name?" Madison smiled patronizingly at him shaking her head.

"You boys don't ever learn, but it's Madison. Madison Alitair. And you?" The boy removed the cigar from his mouth and bowed, smirking.

"The name's Race." Madison raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't ever give up do you, Race." Race took her hand and kissed it.

"Never, for one so beautiful." Madison blushed and smiled despite herself. Jack grinned and remarked to Romeo.

"Romeo, you should be takin' lessons from Race." Romeo ducked his head muttering.

"Ah shut up, Jack."

"Maddie!" Madison made a surprised face ran down the block to her friend.

"Goodbye boys! And Jack, good luck with my friend."

Katherine was tapping her foot as Madison reached her and Darcy.

"Come on, Maddie! We are already late!" Madison rolled her eyes and reattached her self to Darcy's arm.

"Relax, Katherine. Let's go." They started down the street towards the offices of The New York Sun.


End file.
